


Daddy Issues

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vandal Savage decides it's time to adopt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own LoT, Arrow, or Legends of Tomorrow.
> 
> Another little fic while I wait for Worth to be beta'd. I guess she has a life outside of fanfiction or something. Weird.   
> I am not sure how long this one will be, but it's in my head and now it's here. Enjoy!

“Why this one, sir?” the lackey asked confused. His boss had been looking at a picture of a man for quite some time now. The lackey knew this man was wanted by the time masters. He also knew he had certain skills that his boss admired but he had figured going for the fire god would be the best option. 

 

“We need to be subtle. They can’t notice a change in personality or the entire plan could fail.” 

 

“But...he’s a bit old.” 

 

His boss let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m obviously not adopting a grown man. I have intel on where he his newborn self is and while I can not get to him, I have an associate who can.” 

 

“I see, sir. Taking him won’t be easy if he is as protected a you say.” 

 

“Yes, but destroying Rip Hunter and his band of merry heroes hasn’t been. Send a message to our friend the bounty hunter. Tell him I will pay him triple whatever the time masters are if he finds this newborn Leonard Snart and brings him to me.” 

“Of course, Mr. Savage.”


	2. Part 2

“Just look for the one with horns.” Sara quipped as she and Kendra entered the nursery. Sara kept a lookout while Kendra moved about the cribs searching for a chubby cheeked newborn version of their team mate. 

 

“He’s not here.”

 

Sara spun around, looking at Kendra questioningly. 

 

“What do you mean he’s not here?”

 

“His crib is here with his name on it, but no baby Cold.”

 

“Shit. We might be too late. Update Rip. I’m going to check on Snart’s mother. Maybe she has him.” Sara rushed out, leaving Kendra in search of baby Snart. If the Pilgrim got him before they did...remembering the look on Mick’s was enough to scare even her.

 

She received the info on Leonard’s mother quickly enough and headed for her room. Upon nearing it she noticed the door was slightly ajar. Going on alert she pulled placed her hand on the bo staff hidden in her dress only to pause at the sounds coming from the room. 

 

Someone was crying. 

 

Cautiously, she entered into the room. The lights were off and the curtains shut. Someone was hunched over on the bed, sobbing. Scanning quickly for any signs of other life, Sara turned the lights on. 

 

The woman on the bed flinched but didn’t stop crying. Her face was buried in a small dark blue blanket. 

 

“Mrs. Snart?” Sara asked, slowly approaching the woman. She froze and lifted her head. 

 

Sara took in the woman before her. She was a bit of a mess, with her hair tangled and matted, her eyes red and puffy from the crying, but she was the type of woman who radiated beauty. Sara had seen a picture of Lewis Snart before, but it was painfully obvious Leonard took after her mother. The same nose, jawline, eyes….and she bet if he let his hair grow it would be just as curly and dark as hers.

 

‘Are you with her?” She asked quietly. 

 

“With who?” 

 

“The woman in black.”

 

“Not exactly. But I’m here for Leonard. To protect him.” Sara stepped closer to her. “Does she have him?” 

 

“A mother’s job is to protect her children. To give them their best chance.” She gripped the blanket tighter. 

 

“Mrs. Snart-”

 

“Miriam. Don’t-don’t call me by his name.” Leonard’s mother spat out, as if there could be nothing more disgusting then the thought of being Mrs. Snart. 

 

“Ok...Miriam…”

 

“She showed me his future. She showed me what he does to my son. The things he does and the things he makes Leonard do.”

 

“Does the woman in black have Leonard?”

 

Miriam only her answered her question by crying harder. 

 

It was all Sara needed. 

 

“Rip?!” Sara practically yelled into the phone.

 

“Ms. Lance, there’s no need-”

 

“There’s plenty of need. The Pilgrim has Snart!”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Legends of Tomorrow.

There was a searing pain in his head. It was similar to when he was ten years old his father had smashed a bottle of whiskey on his back, the glass had shattering on impact and slicing into his flesh. Or that time during their training when his father charged at him, a flurry of knives slicing up his arms because he had been too slow to block the movements. 

 

His little sister hadn’t been born yet. He didn’t think she had. 

 

“Mr. Snart?” Leonard’s lifted his gaze up at Rip’s voice. Sometime between the ladies returning after failing to save baby him from The Pilgrim and now, the whole team had gathered around his seat, various degrees of concern across their faces.

 

“What?” he snapped. 

 

Everyone seemed hesitant to respond. It was Rip who finally answered his question. 

 

“Mr. Snart,” the time master started his voice trembling just slightly, “you just called me Gareeb.”

 

He had been so distracted by “And? Maybe I’m just trying to get under your skin.”

 

“And-” Rip continued, ignoring the second half of the statement, “-you have been unusually angry since we failed to rescue you-”

 

“Of course I have been. My timeline is about to completely fucked over because you have no idea what you’re doing. If this really was about just saving your family that should have been the first thing we did.”

 

“We couldn’t-”

 

“You couldn’t. You could have taken the rest of directly to 2166 and we could have”

 

“We don’t know that.”

 

“We could have tried. But this isn’t about your family, Rip, this is about your need for revenge.”

 

Silence followed. 

 

“No comeback, Gareeb?” Leonard said, adding an extra ounce of venom to the name. 

 

Two hands landed on his shoulders, causing him to tense. 

 

“Why don’t Leonard and I take a little walk before someone says something they’ll regret and the rest of you can figure out how we get bay Snart back.” Surprisingly, this came from Kendra. He had expected maybe Sara to step in, but Kendra?

 

Leonard opened his mouth to retort, but closed it when Kendra painfully squeezed his shoulders. He forgot how strong she was. 

 

He got up from his seat and followed her out, throwing one last glare Rip’s way. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She led him to her room, the one she had before moving in with Ray. She ordered Gideon to lock the door while he plopped himself on her bed. 

 

“You, me, a locked room...what exactly are your intentions?” He drawled, spreading himself out. 

 

“I’m engaged. To a member of our team.” She stated.

 

“Right...and how long did you wait to jump Raymond’s bones after your precious soulmate died?”

 

“That’s harsh.”

 

“You’re the one running around acting like your only purpose in life to be somebody’s love interest.” 

 

“That sounded like you’re personally offended. Jealous?”

 

“Oh yes. Something about Raymond’s big brown eyes makes me all tingly inside.”

 

“See, I don’t believe that. Ray isn’t your type.”

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“He’s not blonde.”

 

Her comment made that smirk fall right off his face. 

 

“Back to the original question then.”

 

“When I first start to remember past lives...it’s like the memories are fighting each other. It hurts.” She made her way to the bed and sat down next to him. “Like my brain is being sliced apart and put back together. In the wrong way.”

 

His face softened slightly as she shared this. 

 

“You haven’t mentioned it before.”

 

“I figured everyone was tired of hearing me complain about how I used to be a barista...I didn’t want to be more annoying.”

 

“Why tell me?”

 

“Because the pain can be too much. It would make me angry and I would lash out at others. Mostly Carter.”

 

“You think I’m being extra cranky because I have other memories other than the ones I should I have in my head?

 

She nodded.

 

“If this is about Rip-”

 

“You called him Gareeb.”

 

“I was just trying to get under his skin.”

 

She looked at him sadly. 

 

“I’ve been remembering more and more lately. Translating the dagger allowed me to remember how to speak ancient Egyptian.”

 

“Still not seeing the point.”

 

“We’ve been speaking it this whole time.” 

 

He stood quickly, wringing his hands together while he paced back and forth. 

 

“I don’t speak ancient Egyptian.” 

 

“Savage does.”

 

He stopped pacing and looked at her with worried eyes.

 

“What the hell are you saying.”

 

“I don’t think The Pilgrim took you to the time masters.”

 

“You think she took me to Savage?”

 

Kendra let out a big sigh before continuing. 

 

“I wanted to say this privately, but I remembered something from the eighties. Savage had Carter and I. He killed Carter right in front of me, as he does, then fed his blood to a teenage boy who was there.”

 

Leonard started shaking his head. He knew exactly what she was about to say because he had the same memory. 

 

“That boy was you.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would call his father a thousand time, begging him to take him away from this place.

Kendra took a deep breath before entering the main area of the Waverider. The decision Snart had come to wasn’t an easy one. The whole situation wasn’t easy. She had no idea how they were going to fix this, if they even could. 

 

But they would have to try. 

 

She entered. 

 

“I hope you talked some sense into him. His attitude was completely uncalled for.” Rip said, flustered. 

 

Sara scoffed beside her. 

 

“You bring someone who is not only a known enemy of The Flash, but a career criminal onto this mission and you're surprised when he has an issues following orders?” 

 

“Not you too, Sara.”

 

“I’m just saying respect is earned. You haven’t exactly earned Leonard’s.”

 

“Where is he, anyway?”

 

“The brig.” Kendra answered solemnly. “He thought it would be best if he wasn’t privy to the discussion of our plans.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Because The Pilgrim didn’t take him to the Time Masters. She took him to Savage.”

 

Their expressions varied from confused to shocked. 

 

“I’m gonna kill him. Savage. I’m gonna rip his body apart and set each piece on fire while he watches.” Mick growled out. 

 

“Just a moment Mr. Rory. Kendra, are you certain?” Rip asked. 

 

“Yes. I’m having flashes of Savage from my past lives and someone of them have a younger version of Snart in them.” She sighed, plopping down on the seat next to Ray. He placed a hand on her knee in an attempt to comfort her. “It doesn’t help that he’s also having memories about Savage.”

 

“So...anything we say in front of Snart-”

 

“Could be relayed directly back to Savage.” Stein finished for Raymond. “Someone should talk to him. Figure out just how badly we’ve altered his timeline.”

 

Mick wordlessly volunteered as he walked out of the room. 

 

“Well, we can fix this, right? Rip, we can fix this.” Sara all but demanded, looking to Rip. 

 

Their captain responded with silence. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He was three years old the first time he saw his father made him drink the blood. Savage had killed Prince Khufu -a future version of him at least. They could find him again in 1975 and kill both him and the priestess. Being as young as he was, Leonard didn’t understand, not then, and his father had given him a sippy cup full of the stuff before handing him back to his mother. They headed home to Central City where her husband lived. 

 

A man broke into his house that night, gave him a speech about the only person he needed was himself, and the next day his mother’s husband went to prison. 

 

He remembers being sent away after that, to live with his real father, before being sent back again when Lewis Snart was out of jail. He was eight years old. 

 

That’s when the beatings started. 

 

He had called his father a thousand times begging him to take him away from that man. HIs father always said no, it was vital he stay. Leonard started to look forward to the time Lewis was dragged away by the cops. Those were the time he could run away with his father and train with him. He trained to be a fighter, a leader, to take over for Vandal Savage should the day ever come. 

 

His father had sired several children in his very long life, but he never failed to let them know Leonard was his favorite. Leonard was special. It always filled him with a sense of pride. Like despite the fact his life in Central City was shit, he had a purpose in life. He was important. 

Sitting in the brig of the Waverider, thinking about the last few hours, his head pounding to the point where he would rather it would just explode, the memories all sliding together and fighting for dominance, this was the first time his father’s words made him sick.


End file.
